


i'll be the one who drives you home tonight

by Flick (raynon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Trans Kobra, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/Flick
Summary: Kobra's got it bad for Jet, but he doesn't know how strong his feelings are until there's a party at DJ Hot Chimp's.
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Kudos: 12





	i'll be the one who drives you home tonight

Kobra and Party had pulled up outside of DJ Hot Chimp’s club. Jet had gone ahead of them since he hadn’t taken a thousand years to compete for the hottest piece of ass that night, and though Ghoul had wanted to go, the Girl had coerced him into shooting lessons. Kobra would have shown up with Jet, but something odd had been curled up and burning in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at Jet. Damn spaceman’s bright smile revved him up without warning, so he’d enlisted his brother’s help to grab some attention for the bash tonight.

“You ready to tear this place up?” Party was beaming, and he angled the rearview mirror toward himself once more to run his tongue over an incisor, rubbing off a small maroon lipstick stain.

Kobra pulled off a pill from his fishnet tights. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath, smirking to himself. “Let’s fuckin’ go.” His knee bounced slightly, the heel of his iridescent boot tapping against the floor of the AM.

Party playfully shoved Kobra’s shoulder before stepping out. He pressed a light kiss to his own fingers, then touched the top of the car. “Don’t get beat up while we’re having fun,” he muttered, and waited the few seconds it took for Kobra to get out so they could make their entrance. Already, they were hyped up when they could hear one of their favorite songs bumping from inside.

The doors opened for them both, and they strut in. Only a few people had noticed and raised their respective glasses, though most others were already lost in the music, smoke, and lights.

Party tapped Kobra’s shoulder again and dragged him immediately to the dance floor so they could catch as much of the song as they could. Jet could wait a little longer for them.

The crowd was electric, and Kobra found himself getting lost in the energy. Strangers would grind up on him every so often, and a few songs in, Party had got lost in another section of the floor. They did just fine on their own, of course, but Kobra could eventually feel the yearning to find Jet. Just to make sure he was still around, having a good time.

When some slower song came on, Kobra wormed his way through neon-clad zonerunners and pressed himself up against the bar. He’d knocked down some dirty shot and caught his breath, turning his head. The laser lights made the faces a little indistinguishable from each other, but Kobra finally caught the familiar sight of a black spider painted over the American flag. It took another second to notice that the person brandishing the back patch already seemed to have someone pressed up against a wall.

Kobra’s tongue pressed up hard against the inner wall of his cheek, and he ordered another shot. “What the fuck,” he muttered, his voice lost among the pounding bass. He felt the tension in the base of his neck, but tore his eyes away before the anger could fester too much. He spun around and kept his posture straight as the drinks kept coming. “What the  _ fuck. _ ”

When his cheeks were well warmed, Kobra returned to the dance floor, and he had no trouble falling back into the rhythm. He could feel hands ghost against his torso and arms, even his hips at various points, but he liked it. He liked just losing himself, becoming one with complete strangers. Time stopped mattering, Jet stopped mattering,  _ everything _ stopped mattering for this one blessed playlist. 

At some point, Kobra had his eyes closed and his head was on someone’s shoulder-- a leather jacket that the back of his sweaty neck clung to, but when they opened again, there he was. Close to the barrier with that same glitter-ridden floozy hanging off his neck. Jet’s hair was tied up, Kobra knew Jet only tied his hair up when he wanted his neck to be kissed.

Kobra immediately felt gravity and alcohol pull him back down to Earth, and all his drive to dance had been shot out of the building. For a split second, his eyes locked with Jet’s fucking arm candy, and he slid out of the crowd. Outside. He needed to breathe. He wanted to wipe the sweat off his face, but he was wearing a silk wrap top with dragons embroidered on kimono-style sleeves, and his drunken mind deemed it was too cool to ruin.

Fuck, he was relieved desert nights were so cool sometimes. The first breath stung in the most oddly relieving way, and he pat his ass to slide his carton of cigarettes from his pocket. He hopped onto the hood of the AM as he lit up.

“Oh shit, you’re Kobra Kid!”

_ Fucking shit-kicking cocksucker, _ his mind grumbled. The only time he wanted a moment alone... “I’m a little busy,” he croaked, not even bothering to look in the stranger’s direction.

“Kobes, you okay?” Jet asked.

Kobra had to fight the urge to chew through the filter. “I’m  _ busy, _ ” he repeated with more venom in his voice.

The young woman’s excited smile vanished, and she folded her hands behind her back. “Uh, sorry. I just--” She started to stammer, glancing up to Jet in an attempt to get his verbal help.

Jet cleared his throat. “Hey, did something happen in there? Need me to kick anyone’s ass?”

Kobra inhaled until his throat felt like it was on fire, and plucked the cigarette from his lips. He finally turned his head to get a good look at the stranger; bright purple hair braided into a fake mohawk, painted stars smattered across her cheeks, and she was decked in some sort of reflective mini dress. “Nah. I’m actually ‘bout ready to head back home. Gimme your keys, Jet.”

“You sure? You even okay to drive?” Jet asked nervously.

Kobra thrust his hand out. “I can drive. My helmet’s in the back seat.” His other hand gave the AM’s hood a pat.

Jet shoved his hands in his jacket, but didn’t reach for the keys. “Nah, you’re slouching. I don’t want you trying to drive home. Uh--” He turned back toward the woman who came out with him.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unable to look Kobra in the eye. “Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. Just, uh, heard so much cool stuff about you...”

Kobra huffed smoke out his nose. He couldn’t find any words to respond.

“Aaaaanyway--” She swallowed and took a step back. “It was nice meeting you, Jet Star. Kobra Kid.” She gave a tiny wave and started backtracking into the club.

Kobra pushed himself to stand completely, grumbling various incoherent insults at the world, and moved to sit on the bike.

Jet made chase after Kobra when the worry overtook him, and he grabbed Kobra’s hand when they were further away. “Hey.”

“For fuck’s sake--” Kobra’s head lolled back in exhaustion. “Remember what ‘I’m busy’ means?! I’m tryin’ to tell you to fuck off. I don’t wanna talk or be around anyone, so...” He jerked his hand out of Jet’s grip.

“You’re really freakin’ me out, Kobra. All I want to know is if someone hurt you. I’ll go get Party--”

“Yeah. You know what? Someone did hurt me. But I’m takin’ care of it.” Kobra spat out the remainder of his cigarette at Jet’s boots. “Where are the fuckin’ keys, Star? I wanna leave.”

Jet huffed and gripped the bike handles. “I am begging you, slow down for a damn second.” The longer he stared at Kobra, the stronger the urge to tend to him was. His wrap top started to hang open, his hair was mussed up, the zipper on his jean shorts was down. 

The club door opened again, and Party stepped out. “Oh, Jet! Jetty, Jetty Spaghetti.” There was a pause to slur into drunken laughter before he calmed himself. “Aaaaand, Kobra...Spaghobra.”

Kobra leaned forward until his forehead pressed against the cold gas tank.

“I’m gonna take Kobra home, he’s not feelin’ all that hot right now,” Jet spoke up, though he stayed quiet. When he finally pulled the bike keys out, he tossed them to Party. “Tradesies?”

“Tradesies,” Party agreed verbally, and pulled out the AM keys from his top. How they were able to fit in there without falling out was a mystery. “I love you both, don’t explode.”

“No promises,” Kobra forced himself back on his feet and gracelessly threw himself in the back seat of the car. He searched for his helmet on the floor and shoved it over his head.

Jet eyed Party with concern. “Do you, uh, have any clue as to why he’s...” He gestured vaguely.

“Not my place to say.” Party shrugged with an apologetic smile. “You’ll take good care of him.” Stepping up to Jet, he grabbed his face and squished his cheeks lazily. “You’re good, Jetty Spaghetti.”

Jet swat his hands away. “You, too, Party-Tarty. Find some water, would ya?”

Party snorted and giggled. “Yeah. Okay, go on. Bye.”

Jet finally returned to the car and drove off, occasionally looking back to Kobra. He was curled up as tightly as he could with his back facing Jet, and from the looks of how slowly he was breathing, he was probably passed out. Jet eventually pulled over by an empty Dead Pegasus when he got too worried that the helmet would suffocate him.

Kobra’s eyes fluttered back open when he felt his head being jostled, and his breath hitched. His whole body felt like it was melting from the inside, his tongue thickening hard in his mouth and he pulled himself up to vomit over the car and into the sand.

Jet hung back by the driver’s seat to give him space at first, but he couldn’t help but inch closer and rub his back. “You got this, just let out the bad stuff.”

“Sit on a cactus,” Kobra croaked, and spat one more time before groaning and flopping back down on the seat.

Jet clutched the Good Luck helmet under his arm, glancing between it and the drunken mess. He shrugged the infamous jacket off and draped it over Kobra’s torso after noticing goosebumps starting to form on his neck. In the moment, the yearning to just talk to Kobra was driving him crazy, but it seemed he was only willing to talk on his own time. Reluctantly, he returned to the driver’s seat, tossing the helmet passenger’s side, and drove off again.

“...We’re on stolen time,” Kobra mumbled pathetically, shifting onto his back so he could stare at the stars.

“Yeah, guess we are,” Jet found himself responding. He bit his tongue, and figured, fuck it, might be worth talking while he could. “Did something freak you out?”

“We live dangerous lives as it is. Why the fuck are you risking yourself even more?”

Jet’s brow knotted. “I wasn’t tryin’ to, Kobra. What kind of danger was I putting myself in?”

“Strangers. Strangers!” Kobra thrust his hands up. “Y’think Bat City’s the only threat ‘gainst us? Nah, there are runners with poison in their blood, and-- and they got sicknesses. Fucking sicknesses, like, through fucking.”

Jet fell quiet.

“What’re we gonna do if you rot on us? What would  _ I  _ do?” Kobra grunted and kicked the window without doing much damage. “Listen...I get it. Ghoul’s needy and I don’t wanna think about Party in any gross relations, but...I know them. I know where they’ve been. Why in the fuck would you swap DNA with a-- a...blank slate? Did you even know her-- nevermind, I don’t care.”

When the silence dragged on long enough, Jet assumed Kobra was done venting. He sucked in a breath slowly. “I didn’t know you thought that way, Kobra. I’m sorry.”

“Never even saw you hook up with someone outside the gang.” Kobra crossed his arms, checking to make sure his sleeves weren’t stained. Thankfully, it seemed they were safe this time.

When they pulled up outside the diner, Jet pulled Kobra into his arms bridal style. Kobra just stared up at him and pressed his head against the other’s shoulder, half-scowling. “You’re ours, Jet Star. Hear me?”

“Copy that,” Jet responded, minding Kobra’s legs when he slid through the front door. He settled him down on a booth seat, making sure he didn’t fall over so he could get him some water first. When he returned to his side, he set the glass on the table and popped a straw in it.

Kobra pressed his forehead against the cool window. “Y’know how Dr. D says the future is bulletproof?”

Jet slid the glass closer for emphasis. “Yeah. We’re not, though. Right?”

“Nah.” Kobra shifted uncomfortably and leaned over to sip the water. “We’re really not. There’s still so much we gotta do, though.”

Jet chewed on his lower lip. “We...don’t, though. There’s stuff we definitely will do because we want to, but we don’t actually owe anything. To anyone. Fighting BLi is a choice.”

Kobra stared hard at Jet. “Yeah, well, some things just ain’t choices.” His breathing hardened as he tried to straighten his posture.

Jet felt caught in his stare, suddenly unsure of what to do, and all he could do was watch as Kobra leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. The collision hurt somewhat, and his chest tightened up. In panic, he cupped Kobra’s jaw in his hands and separated them by a few centimeters. “It’s ok,” he whispered. “We’re safe. We’re gonna be okay.”

“Still want--” Kobra pressed a quicker kiss to Jet’s lips. “--want  _ you. _ Jets, I want you to have me. All of me.”

“You’ve been dr--mmpf--”

“‘ve been thinkin’ about it for a while.” Kobra slurred against his lips, hugging his neck. “I know what I’m doin’. Jet.” He pushed the other so that his back hit the window. “Jet.” He crawled into his lap and buried his hands in his thick curls. “Jet.”

Jet’s breath trembled, but his hands grabbed at Kobra’s hips. “Fuck, I care so much about you, Kobra. I’d die for you.”

A smile cracked through the corner of Kobra’s lips. “Yeah...” His hips rolled up against Jet’s, and he tilted Jet’s head back. “Me too, Jet. Jet.”

Jet nipped Kobra’s lower lip. “M’right here.” Kobra’s body was suddenly so warm and  _ right there _ and his face was still flushed and slightly clammy, and Jet’s mind was at battle. It had been so long since he’d ever felt  _ like this  _ and he wasn’t even sure if it was the right thing to do. But Kobra’s mouth was suddenly sucking on his throat and he was still wearing  _ his _ jacket, which he had just discovered now is actually really hot.

“Are you?”

“Hm?” Jet blinked.

“Where you at, Spaceman?” Kobra pressed their foreheads together. “C’mon, don’t make me do all the work.”

Jet’s hands slid up to fully pull Kobra’s top open, holding his breath as he felt over his chest. His breasts only had a small bit of definition; they were soft, though, his nipples prodding against the heels of his palms. “You tell me to stop if anything feels wrong,” he muttered.

“You’re too good t’me.” Kobra kissed all up and down his jaw on both sides, arching his back harder into Jet’s hands. He mewled in need of more, his own hand dropping down to struggle getting his jeans open. The zipper was straining, making Kobra smile more. His lips fell open, panting as he eagerly reached under the waistband and slid his fingers around Jet’s growing cock.

Jet tensed up, his hips jutting forward for more friction. “Yeah,” he moaned, searching for Kobra’s mouth again with his own. He kissed him much softer this time, silently praising his lips and teeth and tongue, and his hands gripped his ribs to pull him even closer.

Kobra shuddered hard, his fingers subconsciously squeezing Jet’s shaft for a moment before returning to a languid rhythm. Jet was pretty big at full mast, and his pulse raced at the thought. He’d decided that his adrenaline was fueled on desire, more than his anxiousness, which is why he shoved Jet’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs, then moved to his own shorts.

“Kobra...” Jet caught his breath. “Kobra, slow down. S’okay.” He stroked Kobra’s cheek and nuzzled him.

Kobra’s jaw clenched. “Easy for you t’say, when you’re sitting there, bein’ all...you.” He pressed Jet’s hand back against his chest, over his pounding heart. “Feel how much I fucking need you?”

“Mm, mhm.” Jet’s eyes fluttered shut, and he let his hand drop to Kobra’s shorts. “I feel you,” he purred, and fought not to tear them open before reaching inside them. Kobra’s knickers were practically soaked through, and his cock twitched. “Kobra, damn.”

Kobra bucked against his fingers, trying against all odds to get his fingers inside him. His whimpers grew louder with desperation, jaw falling slack in encouragement, lips pressed up right against the shell of Jet’s ear. “Jet, I can’t fucking wait any lo--ohh, _fuck_. Harder.”

Jet thrust two fingers inside, removing them slower and repeating the process until Kobra’s begging drove his pace so hard that he had to muffle his urge to scream Jet’s name. Kobra buried his face in the crook of Jet’s neck, biting down to keep himself grounded. Jet hissed inwardly, and slowly slid his fingers out to circle around Kobra’s dick.

“Jet, Jet, fucking, Jet, right there, don’t fucking stop,” Kobra rambled, feeling like his whole body was going to unravel right then and there when electricity shot through his spine and all through his nerves. His whole body clenched, and he sank his teeth into Jet’s lips in a wave of euphoria.

“I’m right here, Kobra,” Jet murmured, still stroking him until Kobra could actually breathe again. “You are so...shit, you’re amazing.”

Kobra swallowed again. His body draped itself against Jet’s torso, trying to recalibrate itself.

“Still with me?” Jet asked, sucking his fingers clean until Kobra kissed him again.

Kobra’s hand returned to stroking off Jet slowly. “Still want you. Only you, Jet.”

“Alright, here. Lemme help.” Jet lifted Kobra’s hips up to help slide his shorts off, wrestling a bit with the fishnet stockings, and finally the knickers. He gave up when they were hanging off one of Kobra’s knees, but he got what he needed.

Kobra slid himself a few times over Jet’s cock, his mouth watering at the very touch. When he finally positioned himself over the head, he held his breath once more and sank down.

“Easy, easy, love.” Jet’s head fell back against the window again. “Kobra, so good. Just--”

“I know.” Kobra gripped Jet’s shoulder, going slow to better adjust. The revelation was hitting him all at once, suddenly, shit, Jet Star was actually  _ inside him. _ He could have cried if it didn’t make things awkward.

Jet raked his fingers through Kobra’s hair. “You okay?” he whispered when he was taken in fully. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah.” Kobra controlled the rhythm now, bracing one foot on the floor. He gripped the top of the vinyl seat and worked his way up gradually from slow to moderate. There was still some burn within the movement, but it got better quickly. “Fuck me, Jet. Want it.”

Jet kissed him and met him halfway, rolling his hips gently to make the transition into thrusting that much easier. He grunted hard when Kobra pulled out his hair tie and gripped the base of his neck.

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” Kobra’s confidence bloomed, pushing Jet’s shirt up so he could drag his nails down over his soft stomach, back up over his ribs and pecs. “Jet, fuck, I--” He threw his head back, choking back all noise that he could.  _ Ghoul and the girl were still in one of the back rooms, shut up! Shut up! _

“Kobra, close,” Jet warned him, slowing himself down.

Kobra whined and pulled harder on Jet’s hair, but he pushed himself off and reached back down to stroke him impatiently. His thumb circled over the head and traced the vein down to the base, and suddenly he was jerked forward for one final crushing kiss when Jet spilled over onto himself.

Their breaths tangled in each other’s mouth, just soaking in the hot, sticky afterglow. Kobra rubbed his face against Jet’s and flopped down further down on the seat enough that his head could rest on Jet’s thigh. “I...I dunno if I’ve ever been this...”

“...Kobra?” Jet murmured when the statement went unfinished. After a hum from the other, Jet reached down to stroke his hair again. “I’m yours.”

Kobra glanced up at him, feeling his eyes gloss over. “M’yours, too.” He wrapped the jacket tighter around him and smelled the warm leather.

“I don’t want you falling asleep here.” Jet gently got Kobra to sit up, made him drink a little more water, and slid his underwear back on at the very least. It was cute the way he still had fishnet imprints embedded in his legs, unable to help himself as he traced them with his fingertips.

“Mm, s’nice.” Kobra rested his head against Jet’s shoulder, even if the feeling didn’t last as long as he liked. After Jet tucked himself back in and got his jeans up, Kobra was at his mercy and was picked up once more to be carried to a messy nest of blankets opposite the mattress that Ghoul and the Girl occupied.

It was Jet’s turn to settle himself at Kobra’s thighs; it only seemed easier to trace the indents that way. He looked up at Kobra’s face every few minutes; though it hadn’t taken long for him to fall asleep. He looked so blissed out and beautiful, and soon enough, he’d dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes two characters fall in love in your brain because you've been blasting robyn for two days straight  
> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> p.s. drunk party is really fun to write


End file.
